herropeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Team Deathmatch
This is a mode I made up. Map and Mobs The map is the same as a normal map, except for one thing: the river runs up-down instead of left-right. Mobs spawn in the same way, except for Moostafa, Moofie, and the Treasure. Their ring of mines is in the center. Where the river would go through the mines, the river is nonexistent, so it breaks in the middle and resumes flowing once it has gone past the ring of mines. Instead of one entrance to the rings, there are two. One is pointing towards the right, the other towards the left. Rules There are two teams: blue and red. They are like normal tribes, except that tribes cannot be created, there is no "leader" of the tribe, and you cannot leave the tribe. Each team has territory and a base. The base is a big structure on the side of the map, halfway down. On top of the base are three turrets that are not affected by Emp Helmet but are affected by Shield (they are normal projectiles). A base has an immense amount of health, but it cannot heal. The base is damaged by opponent weapons, but not opponent spikes or turrets, or by Mobs. Platforms cannot shoot over the base Another new factor introduced is territory. Territory is blue, red, or neutral. A new structure is Territory Marker. This is a pad, and has 800 health. When placed, it marks territory by making a highlighted square around it, which is the color of the player who placed it. To prevent spamming, no more than four territory markers can be placed so that they all control the same spot. If a blue territory marker is placed down, and later, a red territory marker is placed down so that their areas of control overlap, the blue marker keeps its spot since it was placed down first. Territory markers cost 150 Wood and 100 Stone, and there is no limit to how many can be placed. On the minimap, the areas are highlighted depending on which team they are on. When a territory marker is destroyed, the territory it marked is removed from its team, unless a The leaderboard changes. In fact, there are not one but two leaderboards. One shows the health of each base (the one with more health is shown on top) and the other shows how much territory each team has, in squares (those little squares you see on the map). When one base is destroyed, the other team wins. When one team runs out of territory, they lose. Players spawn near their base, and they spawn on the losing team (the "losing" thing is balanced between the health of the base and the territory). XP gain is two times quicker. Strategy * Great Hammer is recommended to break down territory markers. * Shield can be good in the way that you can keep the base's turrets focused on you, while your teammates do the damage. Category:MooMoo.io